Gone, Like the Petals of a Cherry blossom
by TornadoTori
Summary: Sasuke comes back and to his surpise Sakura is dating someone else, and things go downhill fast. Naruto characters have to sing to get everything across so its a musical little adventure. -Complete- Sequeal soon
1. Better Than Me

Hi people I was in the shower when I thought about this…xD This is a fan fiction about Sasuke and Sakura and all the Naruto characters! They are singing!!! Tehe. Enjoy. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way but I wish I did. I don't own the songs either. **IT SUCKS NOT TO OWN ANYTHING!!!**

"Hi."- Talking

'_Hi' -Thinking_

"**HI"-Screaming**

Hi-Song 

(Hi)-(ME!)

Sasuke looked at the huge gates before him. Two years since he saw this place. Nothing has changed and he felt for some reason ashamed.

"**TEME IS THAT YOU???!!!"** A loud screeching voice shouted right in his ear, that same annoying voice.

"Yeah Naruto, it's the one and only." He joked and watched Naruto bounce around him. He stopped though when he saw pink heading towards them.

"Crap." He said biting his bottom lip. Sakura was looking at a clipboard, and mumbling things to herself. She didn't even notice the two, and walked right on pass them. She chatted with a villager who had seemed to be coming back from a journey. She handed him some kind of pill and Sasuke heard a raspy "thank you." Sakura turned around when she felt two familiar presence of chakra. She looked up hopping her instincts were wrong.

Nope, they failed her. It was _him._ She snorted in disgust and walked up to him.

"Welcome back, Uchiha. Tsunade would want to see you." She told him harshly. Sasuke was taken aback. _'What the? I was expecting her to run into my arms and scream, "Sasuke-kun!" But no I get a smart ass remark._ He slumped his shoulders, but followed the now chuunin, (sp?) to the Hokage's tower. After walking up a few flights of stairs, Sasuke and Sakura stayed quiet. Sasuke was in deep thought and decided he had to tell Sakura something, but couldn't put it into words.

"Sakura, stop." He demanded softly. Sakura kept walking and put her hand on the Hokage's doorknob.

Before Sakura opened her master's door, Sasuke grabbed her hand and she froze. She looked scared, she tried to free herself from his grip. But all that did was make him grip tighter.

"Listen to me **SAKURA HARUNO!**" He shouted. She immediately stopped moving again. _'He's never said my full name before, what's he doing?'_

Sasuke took a deep breath and started singing,

I think you can do much better than me

After all the lies that I made you believe

Guilt kicks in and I start to see 

The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be

I told myself I won't miss you 

But I remembered 

what it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence taste

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes

I found those pictures I took 

That you were looking for

If there's one memory I don't want to lose

That time at the mall you and me in the dressing room

I told myself I won't miss you 

But I remembered 

what it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence taste

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm laying in is getting colder

Wish I would have never said it's over

And I can't pretend

I won't think about you when I'm older

Because we never really had a closure 

This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence taste

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence taste

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

And I think you should know this

Sakura stared unable to process what just happened. He just confessed to her in a song, and he is not only hot but can sing too!

'_Who know there actually is someone perfect.' The Inner Sakura drooled._

'_No! I'm dating someone stop thinking bad thoughts.' _ She gave Sasuke a smile.

"Sorry I've moved on. So now I believe you have to talk to the Hokage." She shoved the sad emo Sasuke into her master's office.

"That's what he gets for being a little to late." She told herself, not feeling an ounce guilty.

"Now back to work!" She pointed a finger in the air and ran down the hall, as if the world now surrounded her.

Ok any constructive criticism, flames or happy reviews! Just clicky the button. You know you want to. Wink Wink You will deserve a cookie and a free hug! And a chance to be in my story with your favorite boy/girl character. Now I'm for cereal on this ok! The first five people to review will be put into this story or my other Sas/Sak fanfic! Ok it's 11:15 and I'm sleepy for some strange reason and this author's note is almost as long as the story. BYE!!! D


	2. Pressure

I thank tennisxdork and the sakura lover for reviewing huggles u! Thanks for the idea I might just use it. 3

Sakura sighed heavily returning to work, at the hospital. She picked up her pink clipboard and started walking down the halls. It was her lunch break but she wasn't hungry. Her heart was heavy and she was under a lot of pressure at the moment. She started singing a tune and went into the lounge.

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again  
Sakura continued singing not noticing someone standing in the door way._  
_

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me

She looked out the window and heard a footstep.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice asked. She turned around so fast that she slipped. She was ready for impact, but none came. She opened her emerald eyes and saw the floor at least 3 inches from her nose.

"I've been gone all this time and you're still a klutz" Sasuke laughed, and Sakura grew angry at his words.

"So you still think that huh?" She asked shoving his hands off her side.

"I've actually got a lot stronger you know!" She shouted one tear falling to the floor.

"But you know what grew weak? Can you answer that Uchiha!" Sasuke had a confused face as she spoke.

"So you don't know the answer? My love for you has gotten weaker. You left me on a **GOD DAMN BENCH SASUKE! **I waited and waited then I finally gave up! Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you right now. And who let you in the hospital? I have patients to attend to, now excuse me." She shouldered him to the side and she left the lounge in pure anger and hurt.

"Damn him for coming back!" She shouted, receiving looks from patients. She breathed in deeply.

"Come on Sakura calm down." She told herself. Then she realized her clipboard was gone. "Damn it." She held her head in her small palm.

"Why is it me that deserves the weight of the world. Why all the damn pressure."

Sque!!!! Tehe I loved writing this chapter. SASUKE IS A TOTALLY BASTARD!!! but I still love him. 3


	3. Little to Late

Sakura opened her door and dropped her stuff on the floor. She asked Tsunade he rest of the day off, because she didn't feel well. She trudged to her kitchen and opened the freezer. She slid a tub of ice cream off the top shelf and grabbed a spoon. She plopped on the couch and started eating the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, with satisfactory. She sighed staring at the bare wall in front of her. Then a soft knocking interrupted her sulking mood. She heaved herself off the couch, and opened the door. She regretted ever opening it.

"Don't you get the term get out of my sight Uchiha? Or you still thick-headed?" She asked, about to close the door on him. He held the door, not wanting her to leave.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" Sasuke asked hoping that would change her mind a little. Sakura's eyes welled up and she stared hard at him. He grasped her hand in his.

Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...  


It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Sakura slid her hand our his. He frowned and decided she really had moved on. So he turned away and disappeared. She wiped away a single tear that seemed to find it's way down her cheek. She closed her door shut and went into her bedroom to go to sleep.

THE END!!! Nah, just kidding. Poor Sasuke. Anyways I'll update soon. Ja ne!


	4. Over My Head

Naruto sat on his favorite stool, in his favorite place to eat, Ichrika. He waited for the old man to give him his "precious" ramen. He heard someone sit beside him. He saw through the corner of his eye Sasuke. He turned around and smiled at his best friend/ rival.

"Hey Sasuke!" He shouted, not noticing that Sasuke was sulking. He was still upset that Sakura turned him down yesterday evening. Naruto's smile down casted as he sighted his friend in misery.

"Hey what's wrong?" He questioned.

"…" Sasuke fiddled a chopstick, in his own miserable world. Naruto asked again. Still no response.

"Sasuke?"

"Who's Sakura's boyfriend?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Naruto then stared at his friend.

"You don't know? Geez whole Konoha knows." Sasuke gave Naruto a blow to the head. Naruto was rubbing his head, smiling sheepishly.

"It isn't you is it?" Sasuke asked, feeling that the world was coming to an end.

"No teme. It's Gaara." Naruto said, turning his attention to the bowl of hot steaming ramen.

"Gaara? Why Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"For one thing, he's Kaze-Kage."

"He's Kaze-Kage?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes Sasuke. Two, they really like each other."

"Gaara actually likes another human being?" Sasuke once again interrupted.

"Yes. Thirdly, but not lastly, he is there for her in her time of need." Naruto slurped down all his ramen, quite proud of himself. Sasuke stayed, really quiet after Naruto's last statement. Sasuke stood up and walked out of the shop. He spotted a certain pink-haired walking into a clothes store. Sasuke stared and saw all the genin he knew long ago talking to her and glancing at Sasuke every once in a while.

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

He walked away quietly, trying not to draw attention from the group. He walked until he came across a bridge. The same bridge where Team 7 met everyday. He leaned over the rail and stared at the trickling stream below.

"I'm so stupid."

Ummm…TADA! Ok that was random like CHEESCAKE! God stupid chocolate cake…and Nutty Butty's. Anyways here's chapter umm 4 yeah 4. reviews constructive criticism and flames love them all, because at least someone's reading my story.

Sasuke: Can't believe you made me sing that. And I called myself stupid, stupid.

Me: Shudup! I'm pretty smart if my IQ's the same as a squirrel. Besides, you are going to regret what you did to poor Sakura-Chan.

Sakura: I feel wanted now.

Me: I make everyone feel that way. Anyway…

All: BYE!!!


	5. A Facedown Sparkling Angel

Sakura smiled when she spotted her friends. At least they got _him_ off her mind. Ino wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"How's it going Forehead girl?" Ino snickered.

"Alright, what about you Ino pig? Learn how to fly yet?" Sakura asked. Ino's face went red.

"No I'm waiting for your forehead to shrink, since it takes up so much damn room." Sakura smiled. Ino won this time. Kiba pulled out a notepad, and scribbled something on it.

"You two are tied. Like always." He commented slipping the blue notepad into his jacket.

"Sakura guess what!" Hinata shook her friend's sleeve.

"Gaara's visiting the Hokage today, and he's going to be here for week." Hinata breathed in and Naruto smiled.

"You two are probably going to be making out every five seconds." Shikamaru let out a chuckle and Neji twitched.

"Naruto!" The girls screamed, each taking a blow to his head. Sakura blushed madly and stared at her feet.

"That was one time Naruto." A familiar voice interrupted the friends. Sakura looked up and smiled. She fixed her hair and walked over to Gaara. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him on his.

"I'll walk with you the Hokage's." She grabbed his hand, and they made their way to the Hokage Tower.

People stared at the couple. Gaara shot a death glare to any guy that made a rude gesture or a cat whistle at his girlfriend. He wanted to just strangle all of them, but he know very well Sakura wouldn't like that.

"Unlike Uchiha." He said outloud.

"Huh? What about him?" Sakura asked still looking straight ahead.

"He hurt you. Left bruises on your mind."

Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.   
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.  
_x2_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_x2_

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.  


Sakura was on the verge of crying, but a hand gently wiped her eyes. She hugged Gaara and he hugged back.

"Thank you for being there. I'm sorry, but you can go to the Hokage's by yourself right?" Sakura asked, and Gaara didn't argue.

"After the meeting meet me at my place and I'll set up the guest room alright." Sakura gave Gaara a quick peck on the cheek and turned on her heel.

"I just some time to sort things out." With that Gaara watched Sakura's retreating back.

Sakura walked, and came across the famous bridge. She wasn't paying much attention and tripped over something.

"Ow, what the hell?" She questioned rubbing her knee. She looked at what had tripped her. Her eyes widened at the thing that tripped her. Sasuke was leaning on the bridge, and his feet were sticking out. By the rhythm of his breathe, he was asleep. He opened his right eye and stared at Sakura. He opened his other eye and wiped drool that was at the corner of his mouth. It has been a long time since he's slept so good. Sakura just sat crossed legged and looked at the wooden planks beneath her. There was a long stretched silence and Sakura couldn't stand it. She looked hard at Sasuke.

Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
I Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart  


You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end 

" I hope you understand now. You really hurt me Sasuke. I wish you never came back." Sakura lied straight through her teeth. She wanted him to come back the second he left.

"I cried my heart out everyday. I was the last person to move on, because I didn't want to. I was wishing that you would come back. But now, you can just disappear and I wouldn't care." She stood up and walked the opposite direction.

"See you tomorrow for interrogation, Uchiha."

Phew, I thought that was a good place to stop right now. TWO songs baby! I was just in the writing mood tonight. . Hope you enjoyed this chapter. BYE!!!


	6. Emergency

Hi everyone! (Takes a bow for a around of applause) I'm back and ready to write. I have two weeks until I go back to a farmland area with no new technology except for phones and stuff like that. This is my first time back on my precious computer in a week and three days. Sniff…sniff. I've missed it all! So I'm going to type my heart out for my very important readers!

Sasuke: Oi! Just get on with the damn story it's not like we have forever you know

Sakura: Yeah I'm not getting older

Sasuke: But…cough…your getting uglier…cough

Sakura: …

Me: Well Sasuke you're going to be thrown in jail!

Sasuke: (squeals like a little girl) But… but the outfits are ugly

Sakura: So is your face

Sasuke: (growls)

Me: Gosh who knew you two were so vicious…on with the story

After a dreamless sleep, Sakura trudged to the interrogation room at 5:30 in the morning. The sun was barely peeking behind the Hokages' faces, and the sky was painted a streak of orange in a massive blot of navy blue. On her way in, Shizune stopped her and, placed a pink mug in her gloved hands.

"You'll probably need it." Shizune smiled seeming not to be tired, but the bags under her eyes, said something quite different.

"Thanks." Was Sakura's simply reply, but was straight to the point. Shizune nodded her head.

"You are interrogating Mr. Uchiha in room 13. I'll see you in the hospital afterwards, I suppose?"

"You can count on it." Sakura beamed, taking a small sip of her black coffee. Shizune took a step aside, and allowed Sakura to continue on her way.

She wrote swiftly, taking notes on Sasuke's answers. His voice was still masculine as ever, but he never seemed to hesitate. He ratted out some of his new teammates, with no emotion on his bronzed face. Sakura gulped, as she wrote down how he killed Orichimaru and Itachi.

"Well Mr. Uchiha…"

"Sakura, call me Sasuke." Sakura was taken aback, but Sasuke's face still remained motionless.

"Why should I? If you're trying to get me to regain your trust it isn't going to happen." Sakura stood up, and turned to the door.

Tsunade walked in and eyed Sakura.

"You aren't leaving yet are you?" Sakura bent her elbow and popped her shoulder.

"No maim just stretching."

"Sakura if you don't stop lying, it's going to hurt you." Tsunade explained, taking a seat beside her assistant.

"Now I believe you have more questions to ask Ms. Haruno."

"Yes Tsunade." Sakura immediately sat back down, and looked at her new clipboard. The question seemed to be caught in her throat. She took another sip of her now tasteless coffee.

"W-why did you leave the village?" She asked forcing herself to look at Sasuke.

"To train with Orichimaru and to kill my brother." Sasuke replied. Sakura wrote down the answer.

"And to protect the ones I care for." Sasuke said, barely audible, but to Sakura it rang in her ears, like bells.

"What?" Sakura asked blinking twice. Sasuke repeated what he said a little louder. Sakura's heart filled with joy. Her face expression changed and she smiled. Tsunade smiled also.

"I think now you're finished. Sasuke Uchiha you are going to do a whole month of community service and you are going to live with a teammate until the village can regain your trust. Now who are you going to stay with?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura prayed it wouldn't be her, because Gaara was already staying with her.

"Sakura." He answered, smirking even more. Sakura's face sunk and she banged her head on the table.

"Alright…"

"NOOOO! He can't stay with me! Gaara is already staying at my apartment." Sakura whined. Tsunade tapped her chin, thinking.

"I thought your apartment had three bedrooms?" She said outloud. "He has my permission to stay there."

Three Hours later

Sakura sighed for the fifth time already. Gaara looked at his girlfriend in worry. He then looked at Sasuke, who was looking around Sakura's apartment. He picked up a picture, of Sakura and Gaara at a festival in the Sand Village.

"So how is it being Kaze-Kage?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Difficult, except for the traveling and coming here." He smirked as he sat beside Sakura on the couch. She smiled and nuzzled his neck. Sasuke twitched and placed the picture back in its place.

"I'm going out for a while, there's someone I need to see." Sasuke said leaving the two alone.

Sasuke stared at the door before him. He knocked twice and a girl opened the door. Her brown hair was streaked with blue and her eyes were a caramel color.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Sasuke-kun?"

"Yep. How are you doing Ami?"

"Great! I'm glad you remembered who I was."

"How could I forget?" Sasuke smiled putting on his pretty boy charm. Ami closed the door and stepped outside. She was in a bathing suit top and in a mini skirt.

"Hey want to go out?" Ami blushed.

"Sure! When?"

"How about tonight? I'll pick you up at seven." He pecked her on the cheek.

"See you tonight."

_Now Sakura will be jealous, and I win! MUUWWWWAAAAHHHAAA!_

Sakura kissed Gaara, and told her she was going out with her friends

"Where are you going at eight in the morning?" Gaara asked, wondering why they would go out so early.

"We're going to eat breakfast, then go shopping." Sakura closed the door and walked down the stairs. Sasuke was coming up and they stopped and looked at each other.

"I have a date tonight." Sasuke smirked as Sakura's face went from smiling to angry.

"Why would I care?"

"Because I know you still have that crush on me."

"No I don't!" Sakura pushed pass him and ran to her friend's meeting place, a small breakfast café with a smoothie bar. She opened the door and spotted her friends.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked letting Sakura sit down.

"I'm in love with two." She said, her head down.

"What do you mean by that?" TenTen inquired. Hinata's mind clicked to it instantly.

"Are you sure you still love Sasuke, but like Gaara at the same time?" Sakura nodded. Temari put her hands to her chin.

"Who will you choose?" The girls looked at each other.

H: Hinata

I: Ino

S: Sakura

T: Temari

TT: TenTen

H: I think we have an emergency  
I: I think we have an emergency

S: If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

T: So are you listening?  
TT: So are you watching me?

S: If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

I: This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

TT: And I can't pretend that I don't see this

H: It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it

All: Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

S: So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

H: I think we have an emergency  
T: I think we have an emergency

TT: And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

I: So are you listening?  
T: So are you watching me?

All: Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

S: It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it

All: Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

S: These scars, they will not fade away.

I: No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

All: Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

All the girls sighed.

"This ought to be interesting." They said in unison, all taking sips of their juice or coffee.


	7. Get The Hell Out!

This chapter is mostly about the other couples: Naruto & Hinata, Neji & TenTen, Shikamura & Ino. And Sasuke is at every couple's confessions or love song to each other. I luv making him feel guilty but we all still luv him D Here you people's go. Oh and this chapter has something special for anna1212 she asked for it. I will warn you and you can skip it if you want, but its suppose to be a joke so no flames for that one part, thank you. And no I don't own Naruto, I wish but it will never come true! WAHHH! Ok on with the damn story.

Naruto wiped the sweat that formed on his brows and smiled at his training results.

"You're actually getting better Naruto." A familiar voice told him, with a tint of cockiness. Naruto turned around, and gleamed.

"You noticed!" He walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked around carefully, searching for any sight of ANBUs that were probably watching him.

"You know you aren't supposed to be out of Sakura's sight, right?"

"Yeah I…wait how do you know about that?" Sasuke asked eyeing Naruto.

"Oh a little birdie told me is all." He winked and Sasuke groaned.

"Does the whole entire village know?"

"Yeah pretty much you know Hinata can't keep a secret. I mean when we started dating…"

"What? You two are dating?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes, and so I was saying, she literally shouted to all of Konoha we were dating." He explained, up his shuriken and kunai.

"Hinata, shouting? That's way too much to believe I was tripped when you said you two were going out."

"Well believe it! (his favorite phrase) She's almost the only one in the village except for Sakura and everyone else who loves me for me." He admitted his blue eyes falling to the ground.

"So the village still thinks the Kyuubi container, is as evil as the Kyuubi itself I suppose?" Sasuke asked picking up Naruto's last kunai. Naruto smirked and snatched the hand held weapon out of Sasuke's hand.

"Well that still doesn't stop me from anything." Sasuke smirked and pointed behind Naruto. He turned around smiling.

"Well if it isn't the little birdie herself." Naruto laughed as he hugged Hinata. She smiled a little blush coming over her pale skin.

"Ohiyo Sasuke-kun. How've you been?" She asked hugging him as well. He hugged her back.

"Well my life can't get any worse." He admitted smirking once again. Naruto's blood boiled as his best friend hugged his girlfriend. Hinata turned back to Naruto and he calmed down.

"Naruto are you all right your face is red. Do you have a fever?" She asked worried.

"No, just hot from training. You know I have to fight, because this world is just against me." Hinata's face fell and she whispered to Naruto.

"Not all of the world." She hugged him tighter. They stayed in that position for a while, when a passerby stopped his jog and sneered.

We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart  
'Til everyone's the same

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

It's me against the world

We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
It's me against the world

Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world 

Sasuke told his friend bye, trying not to feel guilty about being one that was once against him. He wandered the town, since he had nothing else better to do before his date. He saw Shikamura walking the oppsite direction, but noted that Ino was hanging off his arm complaining he was the one being troublesome.

_'I guess Shikamura has rubbed off on her.' _He thought glancing back to see where they were going. Ino entered the flower shop, and Sasuke saw Shikamura waving and left. He decided to eavesdrop, cause he felt another presence in the shop. He covered his chakra and watched from the doorway. As he suspected Sakura was there buying tulips for her hospital patients. She was on lunch break atleast that's what Sasuke heard. Sasuke listened intently to the conversation. Sakura went behind the counter looking at differnt color ribbon.

"So Ino, did you get enough guts to ask the laziest ninja to go out with you?" She asked giving a cheeky smile and Sasuke chuckled at how childish she looked. Ino blushed and shook her head no.

"He did it for me." She answered and Saukra smile grew wide. Sakura was glad for her friend.

"AWWW! Ino-pig has a boyfriend now! She isn't left out of the double dating." Sakura hugged her best friend, or more like squeezed the poor girl.

"S-sakura...can't...breathe." Sakura said sorry and continued looking for good silk ribbon. Ino laughed.

"Well he asked me three days ago, I just didn't tell you." Ino rubbed her blonde hair. Sakura blinked and gave her a questioning.

"He is so flipping hot!" Ino shouted jumping up and down. Sasuke sweat dropped at the girls... well girly behavior. Ino started humming.

S: Sakura, Ino: I, B: both

**B:** Candy man, candy man...

**S:** Sweet sugar candy man [whispered

**I: **I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
**B:** There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
**I:** He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Ooo yeah..

**I:** He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
**B:** the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

**I:** He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
**S:** A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah  
**I:** He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
**S:** A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

**I:** Well by now i'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
**S:** Good things come to boys who wait

**B:** Candy man can... Candy man Candy man  
**I:** Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
**S:** Candy man, candy man

**B:** Sweet sugar candy man [whispered  
**I:**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
**S:**Sweet sugar candy man [whispered  
**I: **He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
**S:**Sweet sugar candy man [whispered  
**I:** He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
**S:** Sweet sugar candy man [whispered

**S: **He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

**I:** He's a one stop shop with a real big egh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman [x3

**B:** Candyman, candyman

Sasuke twitched as the the girls talked some more.

"Oh Kami, I could have gone living life without knowing that." He shuddered shaking away unpleasent mental images. He decided to leave just incase something else happened.

He saw Neji waiting outside of his own house. Sasuke pondered for a second.

"Hey Hyuga? Why are you standing outside of your house?" Neji looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"I'm waiting." He calmy said adjusting his low ponytail.

"For what?" Sasuke knew he was pushing it, but hey curiousty is a strange thing. Neji eyed the boy but slowly said, "TenTen."

"TenTen? Are you to going out?" Sasuke asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I guess, or really good friends." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah right, how long?" He asked as the Hyuga prodigy blushed.

"Wow man your even blushing, so you must have been going out for a while." Sasuke concluded, but Neji shook his head.

"It's our first date." He muttered and Sasuke stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"You heard the guy, it's our first date Uchiha." Neji and Sasuke turned to see TenTen. She had her hair down and was wearing a black kimono with a gold dragon across her waist.

"Wow." The two guys said in unison.

"Since when do you put on a dress TenTen?" Sasuke wondered.

"Since it's a date, with a guy I like. Duh Uchiha. Man Orichimaru messed you up good." TenTen smiled and walked over to Neji.

"Ready to go Neji?" She asked smiling brighter. Neji nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Awww." Sasuke cooed trying to get on their nerves. They ignored him though and walked into town.

"Perfect I get to eavesdrop once agian." He laughed like a manic and followed the couple, once agian masking his chakra. Neji lead TenTen into a small dine-in.

"So what do you want for lunch?" Neji staring at his menu. TenTen stayed quiet, and dreamily looked at the man she loved. Neji put down hs menu, and saw TenTen looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but no response still. Sasuke took a seat in the back and watched as TenTen blushed madly and put her menu to her face.

Neji looked at her confused.

"Are you alright TenTen?" He asked worried. She nodded. She smiled putting her menu down. She looked to her side, biting her bottom lip.

**T:** I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)

**N:** Now I done been with different kind of girls  
Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all T: like u  
And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all T: like u  
If you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just T: like u  
And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out  
You found out when you turned into my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno

**T:**  
I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)

**T:**  
And every time I think about you (I cry)  
When you ride when you call when you come I (ride)  
Your love is a-mazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)  
And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your (main chick)  
Who got that (game chick)  
One and the (same chick)  
The one you can hang with

**B:** I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)

**N:**  
Okay when you hit the mall pop tags spend a few g's (jazin?)  
Hit the runway to a new season (season)  
It ain't nothin it's you the one I care for  
Feel like I ain't doing enogh that's when I share more (share more)  
I give you this give you that what you need love (love)  
You know I got it holla at me if you need love (love)  
And affection cause i'll be your protection  
Kinda hard job but i'll do it to perfection  
And you can tell that I ain't tryna let you go  
I get with you when I can so that's how I let you kno  
And you be trippin cause sometimes I gotta go  
But you the first one I hollared to right after my shows  
And I was trippin in a sense I was tense  
From my body loose around you what imma do without you  
I gotta get it together say whateva  
Since I met you my life seems so betta

**T:** I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)

**B:  
**I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u 

Sasuke smirked, as the two kissed and the waiter stood there, blushing at the scene before her. She stepped away and came up to Sasuke.

"Wow. So what would like to have... Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled at the girl who stood before him.

"I didn't know you worked Ami. So this is what you do?" Ami nodded her hand and slipped her pencil between her ear. She smiled sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke. They talked for what seemed like hours, and Sasuke had a good feeling about Ami. He made him feel happy, but not like Sakura.

"Well one of my favorite customers will be coming in any second now, so I should get back to work." She kissed on him on the cheek and headed towards the door. Sasuke looked at his tea and heard a similar laugh come from the entrance. He glanced up, and saw Sakura and Ami chatting away.

"So Gaara's back? He must really love you to travel all that way for one meeting and stay for a week or two." She giggled and Sakura tured bright red.

"Ami! I'm not sure if he loves me yet." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

_Sakura must still be on break._ Sasuke thought as Ami showed Sakura her seat.

"Hey guess what Sakura,?"

"What?" She asked as Ami poured her tea.

"Sasuke-kun asked me out this morning!" She giggled, doing a little dance. She wasn't a huge fan-girl like a lot of them, but she still admired him for his strength and how handsome he was. Sakura's mouth dropped open and her eyes went dull.

"WHAT!" She shouted, making Ami jump.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" She questioned.

"The bastard even told me he was going on a date, but he didn't tell me it was one of my best friends!" She slammed her hand on the table, making everyone look at her. TenTen and Neji stopped their make-out session, and TenTen hopped out of her seat, telling Neji she'll be right back. TenTen sat down with her friend, and saw Ami biting her nails.

"Sakura, Ami? What's going on here?" She asked pulling Ami down into the seat with her, so the three were all able to look at each other in the eye.

"Sasuke asked me out." Ami said quietly.

"Ami, Sasuke's living with me." Sakura rubbed her temples, and Ami's eyes went wide.

"What? He didn't tell me that." She glared across the room at Sasuke and sneered. There went her fan-girl cuteness. It fluttered right out the window. (WEEEE) Sakura looked in the direction of Sasuke and clenched her fists. She got up and everyone's eyes were still on the girl. She stopped hand on her hip, glaring madly at him. The Uchiha was scared shitless of the girl when she balled her fist.

"Pack up your stuff and leave. It's been only a day since you've been home and I want you gone. You've been on my nerves, and screwing up life...AGIAN!!!"

"Sakura..."

(AN: Alright here comes the part for anna1212 he sounds so gay... but oh well i had to adjust a couple of words)

Sasuke hopped on the table and started singing.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend you think I know your damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
Your the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

He's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your boyfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say his name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Sakura punched Sasuke off the table and spat in his face.

"In your dreams you son of a bitch." She kicked his side and stomped out of the diner.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL UCHIHA! Your crap will be at the bottom of the stairs!"


	8. Because of My Only Hope

Hi peoples! i've already figured out the ending of the story XD...Yeah but don't worry plenty of chapters to go D

Sakura stomped angrily out of the cafe, but the tears were saying something else. She let her feet carry her to her unknown destantion. She knew she wasn't going home, and at the moment that's all she knew. She ended up stopping at the old bridge and leaned over the rail. Her reflection sparkled in the sunlight, and her face looked heavy and had unreadable emotions. She felt the tears she didn't want to come out, drip off her nose, making ripples and her reflection disappear.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you 

She started crying her heart out and slipped down to her knees. She felt the rough wood rub agianst her knees and she started pounding the bridge. Sakura couldn't stop crying.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She repeated over agian, and again. Sakura sniffled still pounding the bridge. She stopped and sat there not a sound from anything.

"Sakura." Sakura snapped her head in the direction of Sasuke. He had a spot of water on his cheek and she stared at it strangely.

"You should be at work, Tsunade-baa-chan is getting worried." He said not making eye contact with her. Sakura stood up tears ready to spill down her face.

"Before you go, I have to tell you something." Sakura stopped and Sasuke sighed.

"When I was with Orichimura, I kept having a dream. A dream about you. I can never remember it, but you singing a minute ago helps clear my mind. I'm sorry I didn't know Ami was your friend. I wouldn't have done that, but je...but jealousy sort of got in the way."

_'Jealousy?' _Sakura thought, her eyes wide as plates.

"Sing before I leave to go to Naruto's since you kicked me out." He said quietly. Sakura couldn't think straight, so her heart stepped in.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sasuke nodded and walked away quietly and Sakura bit her lip.

"Sasuke you can stay!" She shouted without thinking, she was no longer mad. She was never mad at him long. He turned and smiled. A true smile just for her.

"I know." Not another word was said as the two went their seperate ways.

YAY!!! It's been updated XD


	9. 100 Years to Live

Sakura sighed and opened the doors of the hospital. 'I let him get to me again, damn it!' She cursed herself and put on a fake smile for on of her co-workers.

"Sakura-san! This is an emergency, your father has returned from his mission!" The nurse shouted at her, standing up from her chair, behind a huge oak desk. Sakura looked at the nurse and asked her what room he was in. The nurse shuffled through some papers and pointed down to the critical intention care unit hallway and told Sakura that the room was B-3. Sakura didn't even say thanks and dashed through the doors of the critical intention care.

She glanced at the black numbers on the doors and finally came across B-3. She gulped back dry air and twisted the door knob. She felt tears come to her eyes, when she spotted her father with horrible burn marks, and tons of cuts and bruises. Something struck her the most was, a kunai was sticking out of his heart. She knew if the took out the kunai, her father would bleed to death. She sat in a chair beside her father and held his hand.

"Daddy." She shakily took a deep breath, and felt her father squeeze her hand.

"I'm here my cherry blossom," he shifted his head towards her and smiled, "Sakura sweetie are you crying? You know I'll live forever remember?" He asked and Sakura recalled that memory to the front of her mind.

_Flashback_

"Daddy?" Little Sakura asked looking at her father with a serious face.

"What is it dear?" He asked chuckling at her cute face.

"Will you live forever with me?" She asked looking at her feet.

"Forever and ever honey." He smiled engulfing his daughter in his beefy arms. Sakura's mother smiled and gave Sakura a pocky stick.

"Will you live with me forever ever too Mommy?" She asked sticking the pocky stick in her mouth.

"Just like you father said, forever and ever sweetheart." They all smiled and hugged.

_End Flashback _

Sakura let more tears fall and her father brought up his bandaged hand and wiped them away.

"You are still fifteen; you have plenty of time to live your life. Your birthday is tomorrow so make it the best and only Sweet Sixteen you will ever have. Got that missy?" He used most of his strength and with the rest he started singing.

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  


15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  


I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  


15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  


Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  


I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  


15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  


15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

"Dad!" Sakura shouted as he dropped his hand out of hers. She screamed dad again.

"No you were suppose to live with me forever! Mom and you broke that promise! Please wake up it's just a dream right? Yeah stop playing!" She shouted, pounding on his chest. She stopped and cried in her father's no longer rising chest.

"I love you daddy." She whispered, her tears seizing and sleep taking over.

An hour later, Gaara came to the hospital to walk Sakura home. He went to the room and looked at the sleeping Sakura. Her cheeks were stained with tears and he moved his eyes to what laid beneath her. He knelt down beside her and took the sleeping girl into his arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He whispered in her ear, carrying down the hall. He came to a stop at the desk and looked at the nurse.

"Patient Haruno will no longer need a room." He choked on the words coming form his mouth. The nurse had a shock impression on her face, as she scrambled to her feet.

"Did Sakura…"

"NO! Don't even suspect she had anything to do with this!" He shouted walking out of the hospital.

Sakura moaned as she woke up. Two blurry figures, became clear. She jumped in fear and fell off the couch onto the floor.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura nodded at the sound of Gaara's voice. She felt warm when Gaara wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. Sakura hugged him back and began softly crying in his shirt.

"Never die." She said quietly, as he stroked her hair. Gaara planted a kiss on her head and held her even tighter.

"That goes for you too Sasuke." Sakura said pointing at him, as if he were guilty of something. He just nodded, not knowing what to say, and not wanting to receive punishment from Gaara. Gaara helped Sakura to her feet, and declared he would be making dinner for the three of them, and the other two didn't argue. Sakura slouched into the couch and turned on the television. Sasuke sat a good distance away from Sakura and watched TV too. They ate dinner and decided to got to bed and wake up early to have an early breakfast. Unknown to Sakura, both Sasuke and Gaara have planned a wonderful surprise for her Sweet Sixteen.

Oh SURPRISE!!!!! Party over here! Oh yeah! It has been updated MUWAHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!


	10. A Broken Sweet Sixteen

Three knocks shattered the peaceful silence in Sakura's apartment. Grumbles and moans came from the bedrooms. Sakura groggily got out of her bed, shivering at the missing warmth of her covers. She slipped her house shoes on and walked out her bedroom.

'_I'm going to kill who ever decided to wake me at 8:00 in the flipping morning.' _ She looked through the peephole and sighed. She opened the door and leaned on the door post.

"Naruto what do you want so early in the morning. It's my day off you know." She tugged her black sweatpants back up where they belonged, and crossed her arms. Naruto smile grew wider.

"I'm here to take you on a breakfast date." Sakura raised her eyebrows in curiosity and confusion.

"As a teammate and a close friend kind of thing, after all it's your day off." He shrugged and Sakura knew something was up.

Gaara slowly walked over to his door, and poked his head out to see what was going on. He turned his head to Sasuke's room and saw Sasuke looking out his bedroom door too. The looked at each other for a second and turned back to see what was going on in Sakura's doorway.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice cracked slightly, because of her sore throat, "are you paying?" She asked staring at Naruto, with a very straight face. Naruto just nodded stupidly and put his hands in his pockets.

"So you coming or not?" He asked shifting his weight on to his other foot. Sakura stayed silently and played with a strand of her pink locks. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course Naruto, since it's you treat." Naruto's grin widened and he gave her thumbs up, "YOSH!" He exclaimed brightly. Sakura chuckled and brought her hand up to her face trying not to laugh harder.

"Thank you Naruto. So what time do you want me to be there?" She asked.

"How about 9:30, you'll have time to pretty yourself up." He batted his eyelashes, and Sakura went red.

"You're so stupid Naruto; I hope Hinata-chan knows about this." A look of fear crossed Naruto's face and he turned around. Sakura shook her head, "tsk tsk."

"I think I'll be bringing someone with me to our breakfast date." He murmured and waved to Sakura as he walked down the stairs.

Sakura shut the door and walked into the kitchen. She propped herself on the counter and looked at the wall. _'Well I hope something will go right today.' _ She thought, kicking her feet back and forth. A couple of footsteps shuffling behind her knocked Sakura out of her nothingness. She looked over her shoulder to see Gaara and Sasuke walking about her living room, picking up tissues and empty ice cream cartons. She felt a pang hit her heart and brought her shaking hand to her chest. She bit her lip and tried to swallow back the tears threatening to fall. '_Why did you have to leave me the day before my birthday?' _She looked at the ceiling, intending to look past it into the sky that was hovering over Konoha.

"WHY!" She screamed, throwing a knife, which was lying on the counter beside her, at the wall. It hit the wall and dropped to the ground with a clank.

"DAMN IT WHY!" She slammed her fist into the counter and tears fell innocently from her jade eyes. She sniffled trying once again to stop the never ending trail of tears.

Gaara looked in the kitchen and back at Sasuke who was staring at Sakura with worry?

"That's a new look Uchiha." He replied coldly, smashing an ice cream carton, with his left hand. Sasuke said nothing, and watched the girl parade around in the kitchen, tearing everything up in distress. Gaara stood up and walked quietly over to Sakura.

"Sakura," he whispered trying not to scare her. Sakura turned around slowly. The look in her eyes, gave Gaara a chill, and it was scary. If looks could kill, he'd probably be dead. Her lip quivered, her jade eyes were swirling with sadness, anger, and over powering both those was that murderous glint. Gaara stood still, and stared at Sakura, with concern.

"I have to kill the bastard who killed my father!" She shouted, clenching her fists so tight, that her knuckles were turning white. Gaara stepped towards Sakura and wrapped her in a hug. She started pounding his chest, and she was screaming in frustration. Gaara was stroking her hair and rocking her trying to comfort her.

"Sakura it's ok. It'll be alright, ok." He lifted her chin with his pointer finger, and his worry-filled eyes met with her glazed ones.

"I promise I will find out who did this to your father. I promise." He whispered placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Sakura buried her head in to his chest, trying to find warmth.

Sasuke turned his head the other way and closed his eyes. '_Sakura don't be stupid and don't do the same thing I did.' _He clenched his fist with anger. _'I don't want you to end up feeling like no one will ever be there for you, because there is.'_ He walked down the hall and went to his room shutting the door, behind him.

"Sakura, I think that Naruto's breakfast date will be good for you ok. It will get your mind off of things." Gaara suggested from the trashed kitchen. Sakura shifted her position on her couch.

"You think so?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes.

"Yes, so go get ready." Gaara smiled, even though Sakura couldn't see it. He picked up the knife Sakura threw at the wall and put it in her silverware drawer. He heard Sakura get up and walk to her bedroom.

"I don't even recall me telling you about Naruto's breakfast date, Gaara." She closed her door, a smirk plastered on her face. Gaara gulped and smacked himself for being careless.

"It's not good to eavesdrop you know!" She shouted from her bedroom, and a giggle followed after.

Gaara sighed in relief, as he watched Sakura walk down the stairs, with a smile on her face. He remembered that Sakura told him something about a smile could get you out of a situation. _'Sounds like something Sai told her.' _He concluded shutting the door.

Gaara knocked on Sasuke's door, and a grumpy Sasuke answered with a "What?"

"Come on Uchiha, time for operation Sweet Sixteen!" He shouted through the door.

Sasuke opened the door and sighed.

"What a simple name for an "under cover operation,"" He replied, pulling out a memo pad that he had in his pocket.

"Uchiha? Is that a list or something?" Gaara asked trying to read it over Sasuke's shoulder. (ok I know they seem a little OOC but hey it's for a good cause)

"Yes, Gaara. When did you turn stupid?" He asked smirking at his comeback. An awkward silence filled the house. Sasuke sighed and, looked around the house.

"First we have to move the furniture." He mumbled to Gaara and picked up the coffee table.

"That's going in your room, Uchiha." Gaara snarled, and Sasuke quickly shut Gaara's door.

Sakura opened the door to the café and breathed in heavily, and smiled at the smell of coffee. Ami looked up from her memo, and smiled widely.

"Sakura, Naruto and Hinata at the usual table, I'll be right with you." Sakura nodded and headed for the "usual table." Hinata smiled brightly and patted an empty spot beside her. Sakura looked at Naruto, and smiled, taking a seat beside Hinata.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. How are you doing?" Hinata asked taking a sip of her tea. Sakura sighed, and shrugged.

"Could be better, besides what thirteen cartons of ice cream can fix anything?" Hinata's mouth dropped open.

"Thirteen? My goodness Sakura-chan…you might get fat." She whispered the last part and Sakura chuckled.

"Well it's true Sakura." Ami butted in, standing in front of their table. Sakura looked down blushing. Naruto sighed, '_I seriously don't get this girl crap,' _he thought sipping his tea.

"So Sakura, what do you want to eat? It's on the house, anything you'd like." Ami smiled, and Sakura looked at Naruto. Ami sighed, "Apparently he had only enough money for two people so I decided it was coming out of my paycheck." Sakura smiled.

"So sorry about that Ami, you know how Naruto is." Sakura said as if he wasn't there. Naruto huffed and slouched. Ami nodded.

"Um, let's see. How about two pancakes and toast," She gleamed at Ami, and Ami gleamed back.

"Sure thing," Ami looked around for another co-worker and told him to fill Sakura's order.

"So Sakura, have you finally given up on that bastard Sasuke?" Ami asked, dragging a chair up to their table. Naruto and Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together. Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, I hate him for what he did." Sakura lied, and sipped her tea. Ami nodded, and smiled.

"So is he still living with you? That must be a hassle." Ami replied, not taking her eyes off Sakura. Sakura nodded slowly. Ami smirked mentally inside, _'Hah! He will be mine after all. I'm glad I pretended to be her friend. What a wonderful way this is turning out.'_

"Ami, I don't want to be rude but do you have anywhere, he can stay at your house?" Sakura asked, and Ami's face lit up. _'Jackpot baby,'_ Ami thought trying to keep her cool friend act.

"Yeah, I'll take him off your hands for you. I mean that's what friends are for?" Ami chuckled and heard her name being called. "Must be your order, I'll be right back." Ami scooted the chair out and jogged into the kitchen.

"Sakura, something's not right." Hinata mumbled and Sakura smiled.

"As long as he goes out of my door and out of my life one more time, I don't care."

Sasuke sneezed, dropping a small lamp in the process. Gaara slid across the floor and caught it with his reaching hand. Sasuke sheepishly smiled, "Good job Gaara." He muttered, not liking the sound of his own sentence.

"Good job dropping it Uchiha. Sakura would have your head for dropping something like this." He replied coolly, standing up.

"Whatever Gaara, now help me, put up this disco ball." He demanded lifting a huge disco ball in front of his face. Gaara sighed and found a step stool, and placed it precisely underneath a hook to hang the disco ball.

Sakura rubbed her stomach, smiling gleefully.

"YUM! That was so delicious." Ami smiled as she picked up Sakura's empty plate.

"Have you been hanging out with Choji by chance?" She chuckled as Sakura glared playfully.

"Possibly." She muttered, sipping the last drop of her tea. She stretched and stood up. Hinata stood up quickly.

"Sakura-chan how about we go shopping? Let's get Ino and TenTen." Sakura didn't have time to respond, when Hinata dragged her out of the café. Naruto nodded at Ami, and headed towards Sakura's apartment, singing "happy birthday" in his head.

Sakura heaved the huge pile of clothes, onto the counter, of the department store that the four girls were currently in. Ino stood beside Sakura, eyeing her watch every five seconds. Hinata nudged Ino, as if telling her to calm down. TenTen was trying to keep Sakura occupied, by saying how cute one top was from another. Sakura sighed, and told TenTen that she was going to buy three shirts and one pair of pants.

"Ah that's no fun." TenTen shook her head in pity. Hinata smiled and slid a credit card on the counter, and the manager smiled. Ino looked at her watch and smiled.

"Well how about we go to Ami's and do hair and nails." Ino flashed another bright smile, and Sakura groaned.

"Ino, do we have too?" She asked pouting. TenTen and Hinata giggled, as Ino took the bag of Sakura's new clothes, and gave Hinata her credit card.

"Of course, a birthday girl has to feel pampered on her sixteenth birthday." Ino gave no chance for Sakura a chance to respond, as she pushed her out of the department store. (well she has no choice today does she?) The girls talked rapidly about random things, and they walked a lot slower than the speed of their mouths. Sakura smiled and chuckled, everything bad escaping her mind. Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders and then TenTen went on the opposite side of Sakura and did the same. Hinata took her arm and slung it around Ino's arm and they all laughed merrily. They skipped most of the way to Ami's house.

Ami opened her front door and smiled.

"Hello ladies!" She cheerfully said, stepping aside for them to come in.

"Did you get off early today?" Sakura asked, curiosity filling her jade eyes.

"No my shift was over an hour ago." She replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Take a seat, make yourself comfy." Ino and TenTen plopped, happily on the couch and Hinata and Sakura shared a very plushy chair.

"Wow we were trying on clothes for three hours? You've got to be kidding?" Sakura mumbled, glancing at a clock on the wall. Ino and TenTen nodded and exchanged glances with each other. Hinata, stood up, and walked into the kitchen to help Ami.

"Need help?" She asked, making Ami jump. Ami sheepishly shook her head. Hinata faked a smile and grabbed the plate of rice balls, eyeing Ami's back as she went into the living room. _'Something isn't right at all.' _

"Hmm, how should we do you hair?" TenTen pondered, brushing Sakura's hair. Ami tapped her chin, looking at her make-up kit.

"What shade of eye shadow, brings out her eyes, Ino?" Ami questioned, as Ino picked up a blush brush.

"Well we'll never know if we don't try." Hinata snickered, as Sakura cringed.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan; we have a while to create a masterpiece." The four girls, except for Sakura, pretended to cackle evilly. Sakura gulped.

"Hey lets sing a song!" Hinata suggested, and Sakura calmed down.

"How about Sharada, I love that song!" Ino exclaimed, applying blush to the blush brush.

S: Once upon a time there was a girl  
I: You really wouldn't call her typical  
A: Had her own definition of cool  
TT: She lived in her own world  
H: She had her own style her own rules  
I: She played along like it was usual  
S: Nobody really even knew her name

All: Her life was one big game

S: She got her head in the clouds  
A: Sharada, Sharada  
TT: Don't know when she'll come down  
I: Sharada, Sharada  
H: She can't get to bed  
A: Sharada, Sharada  
All: She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

I: Dreaming all day  
A: That's all she did  
TT: Ever since she was a little kid  
H: All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
S: She was just dreaming about her show  
I: And when they told her she's delirious  
S: She didn't care  
A: She's just oblivious  
TT: She likes to make everyone curious  
All: One day she's gonna be famous

S: She got her head in the clouds  
A: Sharada, Sharada  
TT: Don't know when she'll come down  
I: Sharada, Sharada  
H: She can't get to bed  
A: Sharada, Sharada  
All: She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

S: She got her head in the clouds  
A: Sharada, Sharada  
TT: Don't know when she'll come down  
I: Sharada, Sharada  
H: She can't get to bed  
A: Sharada, Sharada  
All: She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

S: She got her head in the clouds  
A: Sharada, Sharada  
TT: Don't know when she'll come down  
I: Sharada, Sharada  
H: She can't get to bed  
A: Sharada, Sharada  
All: She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

"Tada! Our masterpiece is complete!" Hinata smiled, breathing in from her loss of air.

Sakura snatched a mirror that was in Ami's hand, to look at her self. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes went big.

"I think we did well." TenTen gave a high five to Ino, and they all grinned widely. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Now time to choose a new outfit!" Ami held up Sakura's new bag of clothes. 'Hmm, something's up.' Sakura finally concluded, standing up.

"Which top?" She questioned, cocking her head the side. The girls all giggled, and laid all the clothes on the couch.

Naruto gleamed, as Shikamura and he prepared rice balls.

"What are you smiling about? This is so troublesome." Shikamura complained.

"Well it will have a good purpose. And it's fun!" Naruto smile grew wider. (if that is even possible xD!)

"It better," Kiba snarled, from the other side of the kitchen, "Because I didn't want to make sushi for no reason." Sasuke and Gaara sighed, as they plopped down on the couch.

"Six hours straight." Gaara rubbed his temples, in despair.

"The place looks awesome!" Temari smiled, walking out of Sakura's room, with a big ass present. Kankuro followed, behind her with a present half the size as Temari's.

"Temari, Exactly what did you get Sakura?" Neji and Choji asked, inspecting Temari's very well done, wrapped gift.

"Eh, nothing too much." She shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

"Smells good in here, need any help?" Kiba looked up and shook his head.

"This is a lot harder than it seems." Temari smiled, and propped herself on the counter, next to Kiba.

"Don't get to nice with her, Kiba." Gaara threatened from the living room.

"Um, sure thing Gaara." Kiba gulped returning to his work. A couple of knocks, startled everyone.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked, not needing to ask a full question. Neji activated his Bykagun and, sighed.

"It is just the sensei, Tsunade-sama, and Sai." He deactivated his Bykagun, and continued to plug in the karaoke system. Sasuke opened the door, and moved aside for everyone.

"Place the gifts on that table over there. If there is no room, thanks to someone's big ass present, just put it on the floor." Temari sweat drop, because of Sasuke's mentioning of her present. "It seriously isn't that big is it?" She asked Kiba. Kiba looked out of the kitchen doorway, and sweat drop.

"Well yeah, it is pretty big…" He laughed nervously, smiling.

"Hey! Naruto call Hinata! We're ready over here." Sasuke shouted, turning off the radio.

"It would take only ten minutes, if they're still Ami's house." Shino stated, switching of a lamp at a time.

"Well that should give us enough time to fix anything." Tsunade-sama smiled, patting Sasuke's head.

"This will make Sakura very happy, since what happened yesterday. You did a good job." She looked at Gaara and back at Sasuke.

"Hello! Hey Hinata, how's everything going?"

"We were just about to leave Ami's house." Hinata responded.

"Good. We're all ready here. Hey can you send me a picture of Sakura-chan. I heard from Ami you were going to give her a make-over." He whispered into his phone, the last two sentences.

"Ok…hold on." Naruto heard Hinata ask, Sakura if she could take a picture for old time sake's. Sakura of course said yes.

"Alright I'm sending it to you now."

"Ok, see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye Naruto-kun." Naruto hung up and looked at his new messages. He blushed, and his nose began to bleed slightly. Not because of just Sakura, but all of the girls had given each other makeovers. Shikamura looked over Naruto's shoulder. "What are you looking at Naruto?" Naruto shut his phone quickly, and turned around smiling sheepishly.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he changed the subject, "the girls were just leaving." Everyone nodded, and spent five minutes making everything look nice.

"Alright everyone into positions." Kakashi-sensei declared, diving behind Sakura's couch. (I guess everyone seems OCC XD)

Sakura twisted the doorknob but it was locked. She knocked on the door, and no answer came.

"They didn't say they were going out." Sakura mumbled, turning to Ino.

"Ino do you have your key I gave you?" She asked. Ino nodded her head, and dug around in her purse.

"Here you go."

"Stupid boys for not leaving the door unlocked." Ami and TenTen chuckled, as Sakura twisted the key. She took the key out and handed it back to Ino.

"Thanks, I knew someday it might come in handy." Ino smiled and Hinata giggled. Sakura opened her door and stumbled into her dark apartment.

"Wow, they even turned off all the lights. What are they trying to do kill me?" She laughed. The other girls followed her in. Ino tapped her foot on the ground twice. Sakura felt to arms snake around her neck, and two hands clasp over her eyes. Hinata switched on the light and someone asked Sakura, "Guess who?" Sakura smiled.

"Gaara don't scare me like that." She pulled her hands away from her eyes, and everyone shouted "**SURPRISE!"** Sakura jumped back into Gaara's chest and smiled widely.

"Oh my god…" She turned around and hugged Gaara.

"This is so…AWESOME!!! Thank you, Thank you!!!" She started jumping up and down. Sakura had only one surprise party, she was turning eight. She smiled, looking at the strobe lights flickering, and spotted the karaoke machine.

"Oh, no freaking way." She smiled wider and turned to Gaara. She shoved the microphone into his hands, her eyes saying please.

"Sakura, don't give me that look you know…" He was cut off when Sakura covered his mouth with her hand.

"You want to make me happy don't you?" She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip. Gaara of the Sand, oh so tough guy, melted when she gave him the puppy pout face.

"Fine…" He grumbled under his breath as he turned on the karaoke machine. Gaara though turned around holding the other microphone. Sakura stared at him strangely, but took the microphone without hesitation. Everyone went quiet, as music started. Sasuke recognized the song and felt for a second his heart ache. He always thought the song was good for him and Sakura; beat Gaara beat it to him, again.

Gaara cleared his throat, and began singing,

_G:_ I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_G & S___'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_G:___You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

_S:_ The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_G & S:_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_Instrumental………._

_G & S:_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  


_G & S:_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_G & S:_ You've gone away  
_G:_ You don't feel me here anymore  


Sakura wiped a tear that slipped from her eye, and hugged Gaara tightly.

"Thank for being there for me…"

PHEW!!! Longest dang chapter I have ever written in my lazy life…please review and I'm so sorry for the long wait. School, homework and family are troublesome, tehe BYE-BYE!!! And remember a muffin is just a bald cupcake.


	11. When It Rains It Last Forever

Sakura smiled as she grabbed the microphone from Hinata who had one too many drinks. Oh boy that was a scary sight, wrestling over a stupid microphone. Once Sakura retrieved the prized possession, she fixed her hair, and cleared her throat. Everyone went silent and the music in the background faded to more silence. Sakura smiled a small smile.

"This song goes out t-to the one I use to…l-love. He stole my heart and what do you know he gave it back to me…in pieces." She muttered, and Sasuke felt like crawling in a hole and dying a slow painful death. (ok that was a little far) Sakura heard the music start, and she started tapping her foot.

And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

Take your time.  
Take my time.

Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around.

Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

You can take your time, take my time.

She sighed a sigh of relief, and gave the microphone to Naruto who was jumping up and down like crazy. Naruto gleamed and coughed, really loudly into the microphone.

"This song is ever so dedicated to Hinata! Hinata where are you?" Naruto searched through the people, and Hinata waved her hand in the air, and smacked Shikamura in the face.

"Whoops –hiccup- sorry, Shika –hiccup-maru." She smiled and wobbled to sit right in front of Naruto. He smiled. No music played, but Naruto began singing.

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit  
Day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walkin too far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

_[Guitar solo_

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a - girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smi-iles! 

Hinata smiled, as a blush slowly crept over her cheeks. She stood and hugged Naruto. "Aw Naruto! I wove chu!" She fumbled, and hiccupped again. Neji glared at his cousin. "Hinata! I told you never to drink, it affects us and we go crazy for hours." He explained, as TenTen laughed. Gaara hugged Sakura's waist as she sipped some sake. Tsunade ran past her, Jiriya right behind her. Ami scooted her ways towards Sasuke and batted her eyelashes.

"Sasuke, um, did Sakura tell you that you would be moving in with me?" She asked. Sasuke looked at the girl. He had to admit she was hot, but not drop dead gorgeous! "No," he replied, looking back at Sakura. Ami smiled. "Oh really, she said that she couldn't stand you here, so I decided you can stay with me. It would be fun for you to spend a long amount of time with me." She cooed, twirling a strand of hair. Sasuke rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Sure…"

Ami hopped up to the karaoke system and grabbed the night. She picked her song and smiled. A guitar started playing and she saw everyone turn their attention towards her. "This song is for, well that's classified, but the special person knows."

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Sakura clapped, smiling. Everyone clapped and music started playing again.

"I have to say, Gaara. This is the best party of my life." Sakura whispered into Gaara's ear. "But, a couple of more drinks, hey you never know what you got in store." She smiled, and walked over to where Ino and Shikamura were sitting.

"Maybe you can work some magic!" Kiba shouted to Gaara. Gaara didn't respond, but he was itching to punch him square in the jaw.

UPDATE!!! Be happy! Um well yeah sorry it was short, school is so getting in my way right now, what a super doober problem. Well ILY all so TTFN, ta ta for now!


	12. Situations

Sasuke mumbled random phases underneath his breath, as he exited Sakura's apartment

Sasuke mumbled random phases underneath his breath, as he exited Sakura's apartment. He had been officially thrown out. He adjusted his back pack, nodding every once in a while, as Ami talked.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ami asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked not really caring.

"Why do you love Sakura?" Sasuke stopped walking and stared blankly ahead. 'Why do I love her?' He asked himself. A mental image of Sakura smiling appeared in his head.

"I…I don't know." He answered truthfully. Ami hid a smirk and put her hand inside Sasuke's.

"Come on, it's getting late." She remarked dragging Sasuke the rest of the way to her home.

Sakura sighed as she saw everyone file out her door, smiles on their faces. She looked around and frowned. Trash was everywhere and sake bottles were lying in random places.

"Looks like we have to clean up tomorrow," Gaara remarked closing the door after the last person left.

"Guess so," Sakura agreed. She yawned and began to go to her bedroom. Gaara followed. Sakura opened her bedroom door and walked tiredly over to her bed.

"Goodnight, Sakura." Gaara said quietly kissing Sakura on the forehead.

"Goodnight Gaara, I…" She hesitated _'No don't say it,'_ "sweet dreams," she said pulling the covers over her body. Gaara frowned, walking out of her room. He walked back into the living room, and stared at Temari and Kankuro who were asleep on the floor and couch.

"Eh. They'll live." He muttered, throwing a blanket on each of them.

Sasuke sat on the couch as Ami instructed. She skipped into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sasuke sighed and looked around, taking in all his new surroundings. Ami opened her door and smiled. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail, and was wearing short shorts, and a pink tank top. She sat down beside Sasuke, and he stared at her. 'Wow.' He thought. Ami giggled, seeing Sasuke's wandering eyes. She grabbed his hand and put on her thigh. Sasuke gulped. Ami pulled him into a kiss, and Sasuke responded. (GRRR!) He pulled away smiling.

Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes

I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion.

The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap  
It's way too... she said once you have me you'll always come back.

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion.

I know you love to resist  
and all it takes is a kiss  
and you just love to hate me.

You know you love all the lies  
so don't act surprised  
that I just love to hate you.

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate. Breathing

(Whoa) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your latest fashion

Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your favorite passion

Ami smiled pushing Sasuke down on the couch, and she straddled him.

"I won." She whispered, referring to Sakura. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Won what?" He asked, as Ami leaned down closer.

"Oh nothing." She whispered seductively. Sasuke smirked.

"Ami!" Someone shouted from upstairs. Ami frowned and got off Sasuke.

"What is it Yuki?" She shouted back up the stairs. Sasuke heard the boards squeak as someone walked upstairs. He got off the couch wiping the lip gloss off his lips.

"What are you doing back so late? And who the hell is that?" A girl, that looked a little older than Ami asked, pointing to Sasuke. Ami sighed.

"A friend who'll be staying here a little while," Ami answered moving out of the girl's way as she came down the stairs.

"I'm Yuki, Ami's sister, and I'm guessing you're her new boy toy?" Yuki asked shaking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke frowned, glancing at Ami, and back at Yuki.

"No just a friend." He replied shaking his hand free from Yuki's grasp.

"Hm, that's a shocker." Yuki remarked and started heading back up the stairs, her brown hair swishing.

"Don't make too much noise you two!" Yuki shouted disappearing around the corner, upstairs. Ami growled and angrily sat on the couch. Sasuke looked at Ami.

"Nice sister," he said in sarcasm, taking a seat beside Ami.

"Whatever. So," She smiled looking back at Sasuke, "where were we?" She asked scooting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke stood up quickly.

"I'm thirsty." He told Ami, going into her kitchen. Ami scowled and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

Ok it has been updated! YAY!! So sorry for the long wait, school is hectic. I'm going to update very soon. Sorry for the shortness!

Peace!

-Sitama-


	13. Nine in the Afternoon

When I was writing this I pictured Gaara, and Sasuke with a top hat on, a cane and lots of eyeliner on and it is a hilarious mental image. This chapter is a fun, energetic one. And I don't own the happy characters, darn.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable as he turned on his new bed. He groaned as the rays of sun hit his face.

"Stupid sun, go away." He grumbled planting his face into his pillow, which smelled a lot like Ami.

Ami yawned, as she stretched her arms. Yuki walked past her sister's room, smiling dumbly. Ami got out of her bed and walked to her door, seeing where her sister was going. Yuki walked right into Sasuke's room, and Ami sighed.

"Wake up pretty boy!" Yuki shouted. Ami heard Sasuke shout, and heard a thud. There was an eerie silence, and Ami jogged down the hall to Sasuke's room. Yuki walked slowly out of the room with the same stupid smile on her face. Ami peeked inside and Sasuke was on the floor face down. Ami chuckled and walked over to the twitching Sasuke. Sasuke grunted as he pulled himself up.

"I didn't ask for a wake up call." He muttered to Ami. Ami nodded.

"She does that. She thinks if she has to get up at eight so does everyone else." She concluded. Sasuke sighed, and sat on his bed. He hated getting up so early on the weekend. Ami smiled and sat in his lap. She was about to kiss him when Yuki shouted it was time for breakfast. Sasuke let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. Ami grumbled some evil words and got up. Sasuke sighed dusting off his shorts. _'I need to get out of here._' He thought following Ami.

Sakura sighed as she poured her coffee into her favorite pink mug.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked leaning on the counter. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm just tired, and not very pleased that I have to clean up this damn mess." She grumbled looking at her precious apartment covered in trash. Gaara smiled. He stood and made his way to Sakura's side.

"Come on let's go out for a while." He didn't give Sakura a chance to argue as he dragged her out of her messy apartment. Sakura stopped resisting as Gaara pulled her along.

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good

Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?

Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoonYour eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Sakura laughed, and linked her arm with Gaara's. Gaara smiled and watched Sakura look at the crystal blue sky above them. It was going to be a good day.

Sasuke sighed and sat on the window sill, watching people in the market. He saw Sakura and Gaara and pang hit his heart. He was alone right now and they were together. Ami had left to go get food to eat, and Yuki went to train, which is what Sasuke should be doing but he decided to stay in. He glared at the happy people below, because they were happy and he wasn't. A mental image of Ami pinning him to the couch, randomly appeared in his mind. Then he replaced Ami with Sakura and blushed. He shook his head, trying to get the picture out of his head.

"Neither of them loves me; I'm just a guy with fan girls." He told himself.

She held the world upon a string  
But she didn't ever hold me  
Spun the stars on her fingernails  
But it never made her happy  
Cause she couldn't ever have me  
She said she won the world at a carnival  
But she could never win me  
Cause she couldn't ever catch me

I, I know why  
Because when I look in her eyes  
I just see the sky  
When I look in her eyes  
Well I, just see the sky

I don't love you I'm just passing the time  
You could love me if I knew how to lie  
But who could love me?  
I am out of my mind  
Throwing a line out to sea  
To see if I can catch a dream

The sun was always in her eyes  
She didn't even see me  
But that girl had so much love  
she'd wanna kiss you all the time  
Yeah, she'd wanna kiss you all the time

She said she won the world at a carnival  
But I'm sure I didn't ruin her  
Just made her more interesting  
I'm sure I didn't ruin her  
Just made her more interesting

I, I know why  
Because when I look in her eyes  
I just see the sky  
When I look in her eyes  
Well I, I just see the skyI don't love you I'm just passing the time  
You could love me if I knew how to lie  
But who could love me?  
I am out of my mind  
Throwing a line out to sea  
To see if I can catch a dream

Sasuke looked out the window and saw someone staring back at him.

"Dobe?" He questioned the person below. Naruto smiled widely.

"Teme." Naruto smartly, yelled back. Sasuke stood and opened the window wider, and jumped out. He landed softly next to Naruto.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked, with a pleading sound in his voice.

"Uh, sure?" Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded, smiling wider.

At The Ramen Shop (I forgot how to spell the name )

"So how do you feel about Sakura dating Gaara?" Naruto asked slurping his ramen. Sasuke almost choked on a noodle, and looked at Naruto.

"Why do you care?" He snapped, immediately drinking some water. Naruto sighed. Sasuke sighed also. (Another "Panic" song!)

Things are shaping up to be pretty odd.  
Little deaths in musical beds  
So it seems I'm someone I've never met.

You will only hear these elegant crimes,  
Fall on your ears from criminal dimes.  
They spill unfound from a pretty mouth

Everybody gets there and everybody gets their, and everybody gets their way.  
I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her,  
Now I'm the only one to blame.

Things have changed for me, and that's okay.  
I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say.  
Things have changed for me, and that's okay.

I want to go where everyone goes,  
I want to know what everyone knows,  
I want to go where everyone feels the same.

I never said I'd leave the city,  
I never said I'd leave this town.  
A falling out we won't tiptoe about.

Everybody gets there and everybody gets their, and everybody gets their way.  
I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her,  
Now I'm the only one to blame.

Things have changed for me, and that's okay.  
I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say.  
Things have changed for me, and that's okay.  
I feel the same, and I say.  
Things have changed for me, and that's okay.  
I feel the same, and I say.  
Things have changed for me, and that's okay.  
I feel the same, and I say.

Things have changed for me, and that's okay,  
I'm on my way, and I say.

Things have changed for me.

Naruto nodded and drank the rest of the juice and placed his bowl down.

"That's all I wanted to know." He told Sasuke, smiling at him.

End update!! Three songs by the same artist, geez I'm never doing that again. I was just listening to the new CD and I was getting all these wonderful ideas. Hope you enjoyed. Stay Tuned!

Peace!

-Sitama


	14. Tied it With Seven Things

The songs in this chapter are songs I wouldn't normally listen too, but they fit

The songs in this chapter are songs I wouldn't normally listen too, but they fit. Eh, on with the story.

Sasuke watched Naruto dash off to meet Hinata somewhere. He sighed and saw Sakura and Gaara, go into a kimono shop. He wanted to follow, but shook of the urge.

"Sasu-kun!" A voice called and he groaned, but he put on a smile as he turned around.

"Ami! I thought you wouldn't be back until later?" He said eyeing five grocery bags.

"I thought you were getting something already cooked." Sasuke told her grabbing two bags. Ami smiled.

"Nope, I'm going to cook, before I have to go to work." She explained, as Sasuke started to her house, which was a couple feet away.

Sakura gleamed as she dragged Gaara into the kimono shop. She was looking at a silver and blue one when she saw Sasuke helping Ami with her grocery's. Gaara came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hello in there." Sakura jumped and turned into Gaara's chest.

"I was just thinking how good of a thing I did for her. She's always liked him." Sakura explained holding the kimono to her body.

"Ah, how about you try that on?" Gaara suggested, pushing Sakura into a dressing room. Sakura grunted an ok, as she locked the door.

Sasuke opened the door for Ami and they saw Yuki on the couch, watching tv, eating a pint of ice cream.

"Is she upset?" Sasuke asked, seeing this before.

"Eh, no. After training she always eats ice cream." Ami responded, glancing at her sister.

"Welcome home you two." Yuki said not taking her eyes of the television.

"Ditto." Ami replied, going into the kitchen. Sasuke followed. The two put up the grocery's and Ami began molding some rice balls. Her cell phone began ringing and she asked Sasuke to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked into the pink phone.

"Hi. This is Ami's boss. Is she busy?" A man asked. Sasuke looked in the kitchen and Ami was turning on the stove.

"At the moment sir." He replied.

"Hm, tell her to come into work ten minutes early, will ya?" He asked.

"Will do." Sasuke told him and hung up her phone.

"You're to be at work ten minutes early Ami." Sasuke told her. Ami nodded.

The three ate their snacks and Ami disappeared upstairs, to go get ready. Sasuke sat on the couch a couple of feet from Yuki.

"Bye!" Ami shouted, running out the door.

"Bye!" They shouted back in unison.

"Another boring day…" Sasuke muttered. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Yep."

Ami smiled as Sakura and Gaara walked in to the café. She put on a fake smile as she lead them to where they usually sat.

"Oh, Sakura what's in the bag?" Ami asked, pretending to be interested. Sakura sighed and pulled out the same blue and silver kimono from the bag. Gaara smiled as Ami examined it.

"Very pretty. Too bad it isn't as pretty as the one Sasuke bought me. Opps, I didn't mean to say that." Ami told Sakura, "accidentally."

"Uchiha bought you a kimono." Gaara asked, knowing something was up.

"Well duh, he is my boyfriend you know." _'Haha be jealous Sakura!'_ Ami thought as she looked at the shocked face Sakura.

"Well do you want the usual?" Ami asked, not getting over how she is enjoying this too much.

"Uh y-yeah sure." Sakura told her, looking at Gaara. Gaara frowned. 'Something is defiantly up.' He thought glaring at Ami's retreating back.

Later on that night!

Ami brushed her wet hear as Yuki came strolling into her room. Sasuke stopped by the door and watched Ami place down her brush. She had no make-up on, and she looked like she had been crying.

"Ami," Yuki started, turning her sister around, "why are you crying?" Ami sniffed.

"You know why." Yuki sighed.

Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
you walk around here thinking your not pretty  
but that's not true, cause I know you...

Hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
cause you've given it away like it's extra change  
hoping it will end up in his pocket  
but he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
not his price to pay...

Hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone

Hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone

you're tied together with a smile  
but you're coming undone...oh whoa  
goodbye, baby  
with a smile, baby, baby.  
Oh.

Sasuke stepped from the door and walked slowly to his room. "Wow…" He said quietly, shutting his door behind him.

Sakura stared out her window, and sighed. Gaara was asleep and it was late, but she had something on her mind. She saw someone walking below and she knew who it was.

"He must have snuck out…" Sakura concluded opening her window.

Sasuke jumped silently out his window, and went running. His feet carried him to Sakura's apartment.

"Of all places." He cursed himself. He stopped when he heard her window open He looked up and saw her staring at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, quietly. Sasuke shrugged.

"I have no idea." He replied dumbly. Sakura sighed and looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, as he stared at her.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear

The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here

The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like

The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh

Sasuke stared in awe as Sakura shut her window. He wiped his cheek when something wet hit it.

"She was crying again." He mumbled, disappearing with the breeze.


	15. Beautiful Monsoon

Update

Update!!! School and soccer is taking all meh free time I had in the summer…darn.

Well I don't own Naruto. That sucks too.

Sasuke walked silently through sleeping Konoha in deep thought. He passed the Hyuuga residence and saw Hinata leaning on the post of the gate. He came to a slow stop, and she looked up at him.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing out here?" He asked, staying his distance. She sighed.

"I'm thinking…" She answered, and stood straight. "About Naruto," she added, frowning. Sasuke quirked a perfect eyebrow. Hinata took a breath and she began to sing.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

_[Fading]_  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster 

Sasuke sighed, and looked at Hinata. "Stay with him, you'll never find anyone as good as him." Sasuke smiled. "It is defiantly beautiful in his eyes." He added, walking away.

Sasuke wandered around about one in the morning, trying to get the mental image that was eating him away. The picture of Sakura crying, past and present, still haunted his mind. _'She was always crying for me, even though I deserved nothing from her._' The wind blew and the grass swayed in the warm summer air. "Damn." He muttered as he sat down on the bench he left Sakura two years ago. "Why is everything I hoped would never happen, happening?" He asked himself, but was looking at the ground. "I didn't ask for my brother to kill my family, even if it was to protect them. I didn't ask for the only who truly loved me to turn away and fade into another man's arms. Damn it, damn it!" Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. He felt something cold and roll down his cheek and hit the ground. "Damn it," He mumbled wiping the tears that were spilling onto his cheeks away. He choked slightly and the tears kept falling down. He closed his eyes, and grimaced.

I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane

I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you

A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Hey! Hey!

I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you 

He opened his eyes and a bright light blinded him. He sat up and looked around, dumbstruck. He blinked and realized he ha fallen asleep on the bench. He groaned and touched his cheek. It was dry, but he knew his eyes were probably red and puffy. "Shit," He mumbled as he stood up. His head was in pain and he's hands shook. "I slept on the stupid bench. How did I manage that?" He asked himself, laughing. "Just me and you. Soon, hopefully." He whispered looking up to the sky, frowning.

Ta-da Updated!!! Reviews and any ideas. I'm for sure going to update quicker.

-Peace

Tori-chan


	16. Author's Note!

Hello dear readers! I just want to tell you I have not quit on any of my stories. It's Christmas Break, so that means no school or homework for a whole two something weeks! So updates will be coming. I hope you will stick around to see them~!

-PEACE

Tori-chan~!


	17. God Blessed the Broken Road

"Achoo!" A sneezed filled the empty silence of the hospital room. Sasuke sniffed and looked at the konuchi, as she pulled a needle from a drawer.

"How did you manage to get sick Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked. Sasuke noted that she didn't use "kun" or his name, and he frowned.

"I didn't sleep inside." The boy admitted, glancing from the needle to Sakura's face.

"Well that was smart." Sakura scoffed and rubbed Sasuke's arm with alcohol and looked at him. Sasuke noticed that the girl seemed deep in thought and was unusually quiet. Sakura took Sasuke's left arm and looked at him. "Hold your breath." She demanded and Sasuke took a deep breath. The girl quickly stuck the needle in his arm and then extracted it slowly.

"There. You won't be getting the flu anytime soon." Sasuke nodded and stood.

"Thanks," he whispered and head towards the door. Sakura nodded and looked at her feet.

"Sasuke," she whispered and Sasuke froze his hand above the door handle.

"I'm leaving…for a while for the same reason why you left. Revenge does make everything turn black…" The girl explained and Sasuke just stood and stared at the door. He let go of air he didn't know he was holding.

"When?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Tonight…" She mumbled and sighed.

"Don't tell Gaara…I don't want him to worry. He'll find out soon, but just not now ok?" Her sweet voice, sounding dead. Sasuke just nodded and slid open the door. He glanced over his shoulder, to see Sakura staring right at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." He demanded and walked away slowly but soon stopped.

Well when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow

So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

Sakura gripped her clipboard and wiped her eyes with her other hand.

"Good bye Sasuke…"

Sakura left work two hours early to go home and pack a few articles of clothing and necessities. She stuffed two wallets in the front pocket of her backpack and she gathered her womanly needs and stuck them in the bottom of her bag. She avoided her dresser, which held all of her prized possessions, until she had nothing left to pack.

She sighed heavily and dropped her bag on her made-up bed. She looked at her dresser and picked up a picture. She smiled to herself the memories flooded her mind.

She glanced up feeling someone staring at her and she smiled sadly.

"Gaara, I didn't hear you come in." She mumbled and Gaara frowned, as he glanced to the bed.

"You're going on a mission?" He asked and Sakura smiled. "What else would I be doing silly?" She faked a giggle and stuff two pictures in her bag, and zipped it. She avoided his curious eyes and hoisted the bag onto her shoulder.

"Gaara…" she started meekly and glanced at her feet. Gaara looked at her and moved closer.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He questioned and the girl looked straight at him. "Nothing, I'll miss you," She smiled sadly and hugged him. Gaara hugged her tightly. "I will too, don't hurt yourself." He added and kissed her forehead. Sakura nodded and quickly left her apartment, before the tears started falling.

Gaara looked out the window to see Sakura disappear around a corner and he sighed.

I set out on a narrow way  
Many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign  
Pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream  
Led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes, he did

I think about the years I spent  
Just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost  
And give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan  
That is coming true

Every long lost dream  
Led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Yeah

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

He turned out of Sakura's bedroom and walked away, silently crying.


	18. Goodbye For a Little While

Sakura gripped her shoulders as she stared at the gates before her. She took a shaky breath when Tsunade placed a long, slender hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, as you're teacher I say that you are doing a really stupid thing," Sakura winced at her words, and Tsunade sighed. "But as you're mother figure, I just need to say be careful and come back to me." She said, and Sakura broke down, tears cascading down her face. She turned into Tsunade and hugged her tightly.

"I-I need to do t-this." She managed to say. Tsunade just nodded and knew not to break down.

"You know what to do if anything goes bad." She mumbled into Sakura's pink hair. The girl nodded and wiped the tears.

"Of course, bye Tsunade-sensei, I'll write or something." She joked and adjusted her backpack strap.

"I'll keep that in mind. Good-bye." The blonde said and disappeared before Sakura's eyes. She sighed and turned on her heel and collided with a stone chest. She looked up and gulped.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to side-step around him but the boy stopped her.

"Seeing you off…I heard this mission might be a little tough for one person." He stated and Sakura smiled, glad he really didn't know she was leaving.

"Ah, you know me I'll be fine." She replied and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"You've gotten a lot taller since you came back." Sakura said and Naruto grinned.

"Well you've gotten even prettier so we all win." He slammed his hand over his mouth and shook his head. "I swear I didn't mean to say that." Sakura looked up and smiled at him.

"Well that's better than the first time you saw me. Bye Naruto." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled, smiling as Sakura slipped away from him and she dashed to the trees.

Sakura slowed and glanced behind her. Her emerald eyes sparkled from the recently cried tears.

"I'll miss everyone. But I need to do this." She said pulling her hair into a high ponytail and rolling her neck. "This bastard better be ready for the worst time in his life." With that she turned her back towards Konoha and began her search for the man who killed her father.

Ta-da! It's finished. So sequel or no sequel? Take the poll on my homepage~! Sakura is gone wwwaaaaahhhhh but I had to make her go. Ok?! Don't get mad D= Anyways…I love this story and did you notice no song at the end!? Yeah I did that on purpose. Click the review button ya know you want to. Ta~!

Peace

Tori-chan


End file.
